


💜Auradon and Isle Queen Mal🐉🐚Pirate Queen Uma🐙

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down. She has bright green eyes with golden flakes. She often wears shades of purple, with a fondness for green/purple leather and studs.Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph.
Kudos: 1





	💜Auradon and Isle Queen Mal🐉🐚Pirate Queen Uma🐙

Best Friends Mal and Uma are hanging out figuring out what to do so they both decide to sing and dance to their song "It's Going Down" then decide what to do after where they can hangout all day like watching a movie, go shopping for new clothes, cause some chaos on the isle.

After the singing and dancing they watch a movie, then they go shopping for new outfits then cause any chaos they can on the isle and not get in trouble.


End file.
